


Extended Engagement

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: An arranged happy engagement is extended for Neville and Hannah while they finish school and then their happily ever after





	Extended Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hannah stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the last time, it was Summer Holidays now and usually, that would mean a three month whirlwind holiday before going back to Hogwarts and slugging through another year. Not this year though, this year she would go home and prepare for her engagement party… to Neville Longbottom. 

Her Grandmother had tried to arrange a marriage with someone else but the moment Hannah and Neville met in their first year there was something there, they went their separate ways for a while during school but in their seventh year as the war heightened and her Grandmother went to pull her from school to protect her, that was when Neville’s gran had gotten involved and made Neville protect her. 

From then their bond built and the war pushed them closer. Then Luna came back and Neville changed. He went back to following her around and Hannah became jealous. She got angry with Neville often and pushed him away. 

He said he thought he had feelings for Luna but he also felt something with Hannah. He didn’t know what to do. That was until after the battle, something had happened during that changed his mind about Luna and from that day on he was all about Hannah. 

They spent more and more time together, their Grandmothers saw the connection and made a contract and Neville and Hannah went back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year before getting married. 

Now they had three months before the big day and they had to handle their crazy families again. The school had kept it at bay. Now as Neville took her hand in his and smiled, she wished she could be going back to Hogwarts at the end of Summer. They were young. How could they be starting the rest of their adult lives now? Yes, the war had changed them but they didn’t need to rush. 

“Ready to deal with the insane?” Neville asked, tipping his head slightly to the left to indicate where their family stood to wait for them. 

“No, not really.” She said laughing. “But let’s get it over with so we can have some peace.” 

**xXx **

Summer had gone by too quickly, their engagement party was a hit and they had gotten so much stuff to start their new house off. That was the biggest gift they received, a house. Neville’s Gran had said she had the money from his parents ready and waiting that it wasn’t going to be trouble buying it for them. 

They would move in tonight after their reception and then at Christmas they would go on their honeymoon, they wanted a winter holiday with snow. They also wanted their first Christmas to be just them to see how they fit. 

Hannah gazed at her reflection, hoping that her dress was everything that Neville would love. She hoped she was everything he envisioned. The nerves had set in last night and she was second-guessing everything they had together. 

“Honey. Don’t fret. Now let’s get you married to that handsome man that is wringing his hands out there waiting for his gorgeous wife to be.” Her Grandmother said pulling Hannah out the door not letting her have anymore time to worry. 

As they rounded the corner onto the makeshift aisle; Hannah locked eyes with Neville and everyone and everything faded away into nothingness. It was just them. 

Her heart slowed down from her panic of before and seeing how handsome and content he looked made her burst with joy. 

As she reached him, he grabbed onto her hands and squeezed gently. “Hi gorgeous.” He said. 

“Hey, love.” Hannah replied. Before they could say another word the ministry official cleared his throat and began. For Hannah it all went by in a blur all she really focused on was the last bit “and I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” And then Neville’s soft lips were on hers and everything fell into place. 

The sun stayed in the sky longer because of the summer solstice so they danced until well into the night. Only leaving when their Grandparents sent them on their way and promised to come around in a few days. 

Hannah and Neville made their way to their new home. Glad to have waited the time they did at school to have the perfect summer holiday wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
